Kencan Karin
by JiHyunZee
Summary: Di hari Minggu yang cerah, Karin ada janji kencan dengan Kirika. Kazune yang mendengarnya terkejut sekaligus cemburu. Kazune pun tidak tinggal diam dan berencana melakukan berbagai cara agar Karin kesal pada Kirika saat kencan itu berlangsung. Lalu, berhasilkah Kazune dengan rencananya itu?


Title : Kencan Karin

Auhtor : JiHyunZee

Genre : Romance, General

Rating : T

Main Cast : Karin, Kirika, Kazune

Length : Oneshoot

FF ini merupakan sequel dari Roti Belut Karin. Semoga suka.. ^^

~^~^~HAPPY READING~^~^~

Di hari Minggu pagi yang cerah ini, Karin terlihat buru-buru menuruni tangga, namun senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Himeka yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum dan bertanya.

"Karin kau kenapa? Sepertinya sedang senang."

"Benar Himeka, aku sedang senang hari ini.. Karena..."

"Karena apa?"

"Karena Senior Kirika mengajakku berkencan.. XD"

Sontak, Kazune yang sedang makan di dekat mereka saat itu, tersedak.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk!"

"Kazune, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Himeka yang terlihat cemas.

"He, Hei. Coba katakan sekali lagi. Kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Aku mau pergi berkencan dengan Senior Kirika."

"Apa? Untuk apa kau berkencan dengannya? Sudah kubilang kan, dia itu.."

"Sudahlah Kazune, biarkan Karin menikmati hari Minggunya ini. Benar kan?" ucap Himeka sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kazune dan menoleh ke Karin.

"Benar. Memangnya tidak boleh kalau anak perempuan berkencan di hari Minggu? Kau ini.. Mm.. Himeka, aku berangkat dulu ya. Dah.."

"Hati-hati ya Karin."

'Karin...' batin Kazune sambil memandang keluar pintu.

Di tempat yang telah disepakati, Karin menunggu Kirika sambil sesekali menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Saat menengok ke kiri untuk kesekian kalinya, ia melihat Kirika tengah berjalan menghampirinya. Kirika terlihat tampan dengan kemeja berwarna merah muda dan celana panjang berwarna putih.

"Karin."

"Senior."

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

"Tidak apa."

"Wah.. kau cantik.." puji Kirika pada Karin yang memakai dress sepaha dengan celana pendek selutut, ditambah dengan rambut yang diikat ekor kuda.

"A..arigatou.."

"Kalau begitu, ayo sekarang kita ke Kafe yang baru buka di dekat sini." ajak Kirika. Karin mengangguk dan mereka berjalan bersama.

Kafe

"Karin, kau mau pesan apa?"

"Ngg.. aku pesan Teh dan Roti Belut saja."

"Baiklah. Pelayan, kami pesan dua Roti Belut dan dua cangkir Teh."

"Baik." sahut pelayan itu sambil berlalu.

"Karin, aku ke Toilet dulu ya."

"Iya."

Kirika pun pergi ke Toilet. Sehabis dari Toilet, Kirika berpapasan dengan salah satu pelayan yang membawa nampan berisi pesanan.

"Maaf, apa itu untuk meja nomor 13?"

"Benar."

"Ah, kalau begitu, biar saya saja yang bawakan, sebab itu pesanan saya."

"Oh, baiklah. Silahkan."

Kirika berjalan menuju mejanya. Disana terlihat Karin yang tengah menunggu sambil memainkan smartphonenya.

"Karin." panggil Kirika. Karin menoleh dan tersenyum. Saat Kirika tiba di depan mejanya dan Karin, tiba-tiba 'seseorang' menabrak bahunya, sehingga cangkir teh di nampan yang ia bawa tumpah dan mengenai dress Karin.

PYUR...

Karin melongo saat melihat dressnya terkena teh. Kirika buru-buru meletakkan nampan di tangannya kemudian mengambil tisu di atas meja.

"K.. Karin, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf, aku tidak sengaja.."

"Iya, aku tak apa Senior."

"Sungguh, aku minta maaf."

"Sudahlah Senior, tak apa. Lebih baik, sekarang kita makan Roti Belut ini. Aku sudah sangat lapar karena belum sarapan."

"Baiklah."

Dari kejauhan, 'seseorang' yang menabrak Kirika tadi, tersenyum puas dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya.

'Bagus Kazune.' batin 'seseorang' itu yang ternyata adalah Kazune.

"Karin, ini Es Krimnya." ucap Kirika sembari menyerahkan satu cone Es Krim yang baru dibelinya di kedai Es Krim pada Karin.

"Arigatou, Senpai."

Belum sempat Karin mencicipi Es Krimnya, tiba-tiba 'seseorang' berjalan di samping Kirika dan menyenggol bahu Kirika, sehingga Kirika terdorong dan sebelah bahunya tidak sengaja menjatuhkan Es Krim Karin.

DUK..

PLUK..

"E.. Es Krimku.." ucap Karin sedih memandang Es Krimnya yang terjatuh.

"Maaf Karin, aku tidak sengaja. Tadi ada..." ucap Kirika yang merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah Senior, tak apa. Lupakan saja. Ayo kita pergi ke tempat lain."

"Mmm.. Iya."

'Hmm.. tinggal satu rencana lagi.' batin Kazune.

Kirika dan Karin tengah berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Wajah Karin merona karena genggaman tangan Kirika. Diam-diam, Kirika mencoba melepaskan cincin di jari manis Karin. Saat cincin itu hampir berhasil ia dapatkan, tiba-tiba...

"Senior, kau sedang apa?" tanya Karin sambil melihat tangannya yang digandeng Kirika.

"Ti-tidak, tidak apa. Cincinmu tadi hampir lepas, jadi aku mencoba memasangkannya lagi di jarimu."

"Ah, benar juga, Terima kasih.."

Tiba-tiba, dari arah yang berlawanan, ada motor yang melaju kencang ke arah mereka. Tentu saja yang mengendarai motor itu adalah Kazune. Tapi itu bukan motor milik Kazune, melainkan milik Yuki.

"Awas Karin!" Kirika menarik Karin ke sisi jalan, kemudian motor itu melaju kencang melewati mereka.

"Kyaa.."

BYUR...

Karena Kirika terlalu kencang menarik tangan Karin, Karin pun tidak bisa mengendalikan gerak tubuhnya dan akhirnya kakinya masuk ke selokan.

"Ka..Karin.. apa kau.."

"Sudahlah Senior, sebaiknya aku pulang saja." potong Karin cepat sembari berlari menjauh dari Kirika. Kakinya yang basah dan kotor itu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman dan ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah. Dari kejauhan, Kazune tersenyum puas dengan semua yang telah dilakukannya.

'Maaf Karin, tapi itu demi dirimu.' batin Kazune sembari berlalu.

Sesampainya di rumah, Karin membersihkan kakinya dengan air dari kran di halaman. Setelah itu, ia membuka pintu rumah dengan kasar dan menutupnya kembali dengan kasar pula. Himeka yang mendengar suara itu, terkejut dan berlari menuju pintu dengan buru-buru.

"Karin, kau kenapa?"

"Aku.. tidak apa-apa. Maaf, aku mau mandi dulu."

"Mm.. baiklah."

Sehabis mandi, Karin mengganti pakaian dan pergi ke kamarnya. Kejadian hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan untuknya. Kencannya dengan Senior Kirika yang seharusnya indah dan menyenangkan, malah ternodai oleh kejadin-kejadian tidak terduga yang tidak diinginkannya.

Tok Tok..

Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamar Karin.

"Masuklah."

"Karin, ini aku." Kazune melongok dari pintu, kemudian berjalan masuk ke kamar Karin.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini untukmu." Kazune menyerahkan sebuah Roti Belut pada Karin. Karin memandang roti itu dengan tatapan sedih dan kesal.

"Hei, kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu? Jangan berekspresi begitu dong.. aku jadi tidak semangat nih.."

"Tumben sekali kau memberiku roti belut.."

"Himeka bilang, kau sedang sedih. Karena itu, aku memberikan roti belut ini agar kau tak sedih lagi."

'Kazune..' batin Karin yang tersentuh dengan penjelasan Kazune.

"Karin, kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Kazune. Karin tersadar dari lamunannya

"Arigatou, Kazune-kun." ucap Karin sambil tersenyum tulus sembari menerima roti belut pemberian Kazune.

"Nah, begitu dong. Kalau kau senang, aku kan jadi semangat." ucap Kazune sambil menepuk-epuk bahu Karin. Tanpa sadar, Karin tersenyum dengan rona tipis yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

THE END

Huf.. akhirnya selesai juga sequel ini..

Eottheoke? Apa sudah cukup memuaskan? '-'

Silahkan beri review kalian ne.. ;)

Gomawo.. ^^


End file.
